Wizardry, Heroism, and Cats (Warriors-Zelda-HP crossover)
by TheChargingRhino
Summary: A great evil stalks the lands of Magic, the Clans, and Hyrule. Hylia meets with Bluestar and the Four Founders in StarClan in a meeting and a discussion is made to chose someone to fight this great evil. The chosen one is a student at Hogwarts, but he's soon caught up in things far more important than surviving OWLs or NEWTs - This is a tale of Wizardry, Heroism, and Cats.


**Prologue: The Meeting and the Chosen**

Stars shined down on the land that glowed with moonlight. A she-cat with blue-gray fur gingerly picked her way through a field of flowers before coming to a stop nearby a flowing stream.

Bluestar lifted her muzzle and sniffed the air.

"Fancy seeing _you_ here, Bluestar." A tom's voice came from behind her, the voice was low, but welcoming.

Bluestar stiffened before turning to face a large golden furred tom that had green eyes.

"Who are you?" she mewed curiously, taking a padstep forwards towards the tom.

"You need not fear me. My name is Godric, Godric Gryffindor. There are three others that are with me but they appear to have gotten lost…" Godric twitched his tail as if in annoyance. "How typical of them."

Bluestar could only blink in response and sat down next to the stream.

"Where do you come from? And why do have a strange name?"

Godric had turned his head and narrowed his eyes. "They're coming. It's about time. They're always slow…" His ears then twitched and his head swirled around.

"What? Oh, that." Godric cleared his throat before speaking. "I come from...another place, another time entirely. I was a human once, long ago...but I believe you call us...something else?"

"They call us Twolegs, Godric." Announced a she-cat that was heading towards Bluestar and Godric.

Godric nodded his head towards the she-cat. "Rowena. What took you so long?"

The gray cat rolled her eyes as she sat down near Godric. "Ask those two." She pointed her tail towards two other cats that were bickering back and forth.

"Salazar! Helga! Will you two stop that and come over here?" Godric narrowed his eyes as he said this and the two other cats glanced at each other, then headed his way.

By now, other cats had shown up, they, of course, were curious about the new arrivals.

Godric and his friends introduced themselves fully, before moving on.

"The reason we were allowed to come here from our own 'StarClan' is that we require assistance." growled Salazar as he paced back and forth before the group of cats.

"What sort of assistance?" yowled a cat from the back.

"I believe I can fully answer whatever questions you might have."

A new voice rose over the commotion and Rowena gasped. The others turned around and gazed upon a white she-cat with icy blue eyes heading towards them.

"Who are you?" breathed Godric as he and the others sat wide eyed.

"My name is Hylia. My sisters and I am in need of your assistance."

Bluestar blinked. "I am confused."

Helga nodded. "So are we. Where do you come from?"

Hylia sat down before the group as three other cats joined her. "We come from a land known as Hyrule. There are Clans there...But that is for another time. A great evil is approaching...and has to do where you grew up." She directed this towards the Four.

Godric titled his head. "A great evil? Of what sort?"

Hylia shook her head. "I do not know...But I have seen where you lived….A massive stone Twoleg place...a lake….a forest….and….a Twoleg camp, of sorts."

 _Hogwarts, the Black Lake, the Forbidden Forest and Hogsmeade, of course! She's talking about them!_ Thought Rowena as she got up from where she had been sitting.

"So...Is there someone that…" she sought the words but couldn't find them.

Godric finished for her.

"You need someone to fight whatever this evil is?"

Hylia nodded.

"We do This doesn't involve just Hyrule, or your land, it involves yours as well , Bluestar."

Bluestar drew back while the other StarClan cats began to whisper among themselves.

"How?"

The red furred cat, Nayru, stood up before speaking. "We do not know, unfortunately but we need someone, anyone who can stand up to whatever this evil is, whatever it may be."

Godric thought for a moment before answering.

"I think I know just the one you need."

* * *

The one in question found himself lying on the shore of the Black Lake, having just awakened from sleeping for what he assumed to be several hours - by now, the sun was setting over the grounds of the massive castle known as Hogwarts, and there was no one else in sight.

For now.

Link got up from the sand and attempted to brush himself off when he noticed a small cat standing a few feet away from him.

He got the notion that the cat wanted him to follow it somewhere and when he took a step towards the cat, it turned around and darted away.

When Link reached the top of the hill, he couldn't figure out how the cat had already made it to the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

As Link approached the cat, it once again turned, but this time ran into the forest.

 _Two can play at this game._ He thought as he closed his eyes - seconds later, a massive grizzly hit the grass on all fours, opened its maw and roared. Link then took off into the forest after the cat.

The cat seemed to begin to run faster through the forest, somehow not running into trees at the rate it seemed to be going.

The bear continued to follow the cat, panting a bit in his effort to keep up.

Eventually, the cat ran into a clearing and by the time Link reached the area, the cat had vanished.

It was then that he realized he hadn't been in this part of the Forest before.

 _How deep am I?_

He could tell the moon was rising over the lake - he could see a bit of it through the trees -

And used what light it gave off to try and figure out how far he was into the trees.

But then, Link began to feel tired.

It felt as if he hadn't sleep in days, and the bear swayed a bit before lowering himself to the ground and fell asleep in the clearing, not having even the slightest idea of what was in store for him when he awakened...


End file.
